Alex Flamel and the Stone of Runes
by Dark of Light
Summary: Visit the next generation story of Harry Potter with a twist. Your in America. The American version of hogwarts with almost all OC charectors. This takes place 10 years after the end of DH but not after the happily ever after scene.
1. Prolouge

That storm raged on outside as a man walked along the street clicking what look like a lighter, which put lights out instead of on.

"Richard, the house, it's... Destroyed." Another man mumbled,staring at the smoking ruins of a house. The other man just pointed at the house and withdrew a stick from his robes. He muttered a command and two children came flying out of the house. He put them both inside a basket.

"The twins survive." The man said, putting a parchment into the basket. "Jasper, take these to their relatives and leave." the man spoken to nodded. He stepped forward and... disappeared.

The night had been both jubilant and sorrowful. Years and years of living hell caused by a lone wizard and his so called friends had left the world devastated. These to children he were sending away had defeated him, and yet why did he feel, know even that this was not over. That these to children would have to live through living hell to survive. The man shook it off. He stared off into the distance and disappeared.

The man had brought the babies to a normal looking house in a normal looking development. The only thing out of place in the sheer normality was the babies, who had a scar on their heads. The man had to give them credit after all they had gone through they should be crying. However they were just sleeping peacefully, blatantly ignorant of all of the horrible things in the world. The man now slipped a note into the basket and knocked on the door. Then, he too disappeared.

Dear Mr and ,

We regret to inform you that your relatives have been killed by Arthas or the Dark King. Here are your niece and nephew. When they are ready please inform them of the magical world that they belong in. Take care of these two children like your own. Oh yes and if you are wondering if you have to, yes you do. We will have people watching you, do dot try anything funny. If you require more information send a letter to Hogwarts, and your questions will be answered. Their names are Yuri Alex Flamel, and Sophie Luna Flamel.

Harry Potter


	2. The Eaglet

"Girl get you sorry ass down here and cook!" Uncle Doug call, waking Alex up from his sleep. _Let's see, should I ignore and face his wrath, or should I go?_ Alex though sarcastically as she got dressed and went down to do as she was ordered. _James has it coming._ A forguine thought entered her mind. _Is it possible to be sarcastic in your head Yuri._ Asked a more female voice/thought. _Yes_ Alex thought and the two minds retreated. _When finally I thought they were staying._ Alex sighed mentally and started towards the kitchen.

"Coming Uncle!" Alex shouted, spitting every single word out with hate. Yes, Alex hated every atom in her uncles cursed body, the same applying to her aunt and cousin. She quickly started cooking, making sure to pour all of the hate she was feeling into the food she was preparing for her "family" while making it look like she was enjoying it.

"How's my little baby Ronnikins?" Cooed Aunt Prim. Alex sighed in disgust. Ronald was eleven, and he was the most pampered kid in the universe. Possibly in the multi-universe. _Why can't you keep your thoughts to yourself!_ A voice said mentally in her mind. _Would you let me cook you invader!_ Alex thought back with as much force as she could think. _Fine!_ Two voices cried in unison. _Now that I have my mind back, I can go back to serving Ronald hate._ Alex conspired.

"I only have 49 presents this year!" Ronald whined in distress. _Yeah, and what do I get? None!_ Alex thought. She proceeded to serve the family she waited on beck and call. _Stop it. She thought at least your not a slave, your fed._ She argued against herself. _Ronald usually threw out all his stuff anyway. And,_ she thought with glee _I've broken my babysitters leg._

"Don't worry son, well buy you 3 more at the zoo." Uncle Doug pampered, "Prim..." _I'll finally get to go with him, since I broke terrors leg._ She thought, wondering off to daydream about what the two voices could be. She had already thought of every thing possible except for magic. And Uncle Doug absolutely disposed the M word.

"GIRL WAKE UP!" Uncle Doug spat, causing Alex to bang her head on the table. _My ears are gona blow!_ She thought as her uncle ranted about her having to go to the zoo with them and their precious Ronald. _Roses, daisies, I'm frolicking through a field of flowers._ Thought the invader, as Alex thought _shut the fricking hell up!_ And then realized that she was in the car at the zoo with her owners, _yes I like that._ She thought. Well it did perfectly describe them in a nut shell.

Alex was getting bored of all the chatter that Ronald was making. The only thing she looked forward to was the exhibit she was staring at, which contained a lone Bald eagle. It was sad how little space the little baby had. One glass cage the size of the reptile cages she had previously visited. She could see a small blue aura, _yes aura._ She thought around the eagle. She could see images of boundless sky line, she was free, free. Not like she was trapped now but free. She was pulled out of her day dream, _no the eaglets thoughts._ She summed as the eaglet stared at her.

Ronald had started talking to his dad about the eaglet not moving, and ranted about how it should to his awesome presence. Yet Alex ignored him as she communicated soundlessly to the eaglet. _You used to be free didn't you,_ she tought as the eaglet nodded, pointing its beak to the sign.

Bald Eagle  
Born in the wildAlaskaCaught in Anchorage

"I feel sorry for you, I've never known freedom. It must be grand." She sighed, watching the eaglet as it ruffled its feathers.

"Daddy daddy the eaglet moved." Ronald cried, shoving Alex to the side. As she hit the floor, Ronald fell through the glass into the exhibit. And the eaglet flew off staring into Alex's eye as to say "thanks" Alex just smiled and waved, as Uncle Doug started crying his rage towards Alex dragging her off to the car.  
Uncle Doug was still ranting when Alex heard the C word and the S word together she sighed and headed off into the closet. She knew she was banned from exiting for a week and took heart that she had the voices in her mind for company.

Yuri and Sophie sat disappointed in the cupboard, knowing that there only comfort was the voice in their head.


	3. The letters

Hi this is my first pre-chapter author note. For those who think that I am neglecting my second charector Harry. He will come in the next chapter. So please review

p.s. I will not write these notes unless there is a review. So enjoy.

The week was finally up and Alex was stretching after a week of no food. She should be used to this. This happenedhpevery timesomething strange happened to her or things around her. Why on her birthday she had burned Ronald's hair off. _Ah_ _memories _she thought, sighing. She then proceeded to fetch the mail.

Bill, bill, bill, letter addressed to Alex Lily Flamel, bill. _Wait what a letter to me? Someone's messing with me._ She thought as she walked into the house and handed her uncle his letters walks started walking to her cupboard. She just noticed the addressed directly to her cupboard when Ronald screamed, "Mommy Alex got a letter ALEX GOT A LETTER!" Alex started running thinking _shit noooo. _As uncle Doug tore the letter from her hand and paled, seeing the H with the stuff around it. He started ranting as Alex ran to her cupboard, tears streaming down her face, as she thought,_ damb you uncle damb you to the deepest corner of hell, someone someone tried to rescue me and your burning the letter_. She spent the next hour crying unknowingly along side of her invader.

The next day letters were pushed under the door as the mailbox was nailed shut. Again Alex didn't manage to get her hands on the letters. The next day was Sunday. In which was the most intresting case. This day uncle Doug ranted about how it was his favourite day because of the no mail policy. Alex was at the time sitting right next to the fire place in which, letters streamed down chimney.

Alex caught 5 of the letter though one slipped down her shirt unnoticed, as she was wearing her biggest shirt on August 29th. She dashed to the room and the letterpin her short slipped into the mattress through a very small cut. Alex noticed this and immodeatly thought _magic._

__Uncle Doug tore all the letters from her and humiliated her by having Prim strip search her. She cried all through this through humiliation and loss of her letters, however also from joy that she was rescued.

At the stroke of midnight, Alex struck a match and lit the candle in her room and read the magical letter. She had already read the fact that she was accepted into hogwarts and would need to buy supplies at a place and she had belived in this and was sighning her name when she saw a bright light through the door. She gasped.


	4. Diagon Ally

"This is the place" A soft voice said as Alex stared at the opening door thinking, _I'm gona die, the mans gona murder me. _Alex was crying when the door creeked open.

"Please don't kill me." Alex begged as. The man brought two birds in, one gold red, one silver.

"Who they treated you worse than they treated me in England" The man said and Alex wimpered. "By the way I'm not here to kill you I'm here to rescue you" The man continued. Alex thought _if he's here to rescue I don't care if he's a stranger._ The man had just started to introduce himself when Alex was pulled out of her thoughts by his name.

"The names Harry Potter, you probably know who I am I'm famouse in the magical world." Harry said as Alex started to reply.

"Yeah I know you from the paper. Your supposed to be a freak and a nuisance like me." She wispered, and thought, _Harry Potter is here to rescue me to the school of Sorcery, Hogwarts. And I'll be free.  
_She finished as Harry started to say.

"the adoption form are almost compleat for you I'm gona be your legal guardian from this moment on." Harry started, "You'll start living with me as of..." He was interrupted by Alex as she burst into tears of joy. She was leaving the god forsaken place. she was free of those dang bastards that were supposed to be her relitives. She was going to live with Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, as their adopted child. She burst into a heavy sob.

"Thank you Fawks." Harry said to the golden bird. And then he said, "Fawks, please give Alex stellar. She will be Alex's comfort for years and years to come" Harry continued as Alex started to cry more tears of joy. "Let's go Alex." Harry said to Alex, "were going to Diagon Ally to buy your stuff on the list Alex." Alex nodded and stopped crying and daydreamed about what great time she would have with Harry.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally not to be confused with Diagon Ally in in England." Harry introduced, and continued "Let's go get you book and uniform." Alex nodded still deap in thought, blindly followed Harry as she got every thing except for her wand, and by then she had noticed every one was staring at her scar.

"Harry, why is everyions staring at me and you?" Alex questioned, getting a llitle worried that everyone hated her or thought she was a freak.

"Because you survived Arthas, and because I defeated and survived Voltamort." Harry explained, and Alex nodded proseding to Ollivanders. As Alex went in making the bell jingle heartily. Alex stared at all the things as Ollivander appered behind the counter.

"Welcome Harry, brought Alex like Dumbledore said did you?" Olivander said, and Harry nodded. Alex had already put Ollivander in the mysteriouse category. "Put out your wand arm Alex, and let me measure you." Alex nodded and put out her left arm. She refrained from flinching as the measuring tape measured every inch of her arm.

"Try this Unicorn hair and holly, 13 inches give it a swish." Olivander said and Alex obayed blowing the door up. She set the wand down and murdered an apology to him and tried the next wand...

"Try this one... Ah this is a very speacial wand. I gave 3 wands with the same corto too to your brother and sister, and one to Arthas yes, Ho-oh Tailfeather and maple, eleven and a half inches. Alex picked the wand up and Stellar who was on her shoulder sang with pride. Silver sparks shot out of the tip and Alex felt warmth that comforted her greatly.

"Okay Alex let's go to my house and wait for September 1st and then we'll go to United Station to board the Hogwarts Express." Harry said. "Just whisper The Silver Cauldren into Stellar's ear and grab onto her talons." Harry continued and did the exact thing to Fawks and disappeared with a flash of flame.

"Okay Stellar, The Silver Cauldron." Alex said and disappeared with a flash of silver flame.


	5. Platform 11 34

"Ginny, I've pick up our daughter, please take Alex to her room, she's quite sensitive right now but you should go get her some muggle cloths." Alex heard Harry say as she burst into the Silver Cauldren with a flash of silver flames.

"Harry James Potter what took you so long!" A voice which Alex assumed to be Ginny's yelled back, and Harry winced. Alex giggled at Harry's predicament. She was looking forward to living with what she new would be a very lively family. "James was starting to worry he would never see his father AND his new sister every again. And Albus is crying, and ONLY Lily is behaving herself." Alex chuckled. Her family would be very intresting.

_If only I knew who my brother and sister were, no my real brother and sister, my life would be complete. _Alex sighed mentally. Well she couldn't have every thing. She started lugging her trunk up the stairs toFwere the voices were when a voice called, "Hey, can I help you with that miss?" Alex whipped her head back and saw a boy that looked almost exactly like her except... Wait was that her younger brother? "Hey... Uhmmmmm why do you have a scar exactly like me and my sis? By the way the names Yuri Flamel." Alex silently thanked whatever had brought her real brother to her.

"my names Alex Lily Flamel, and you sound exactly like the voice that periodically invades my head." Alex replied smiling. "And yes Yuri I know what your going to say but save it andplease do help me with my things." Alex continued her eyes twinkling. Yuri sat open-mouthed and picked up her trunk and followed Alex to Harry and Ginny's room.

_All these years you were there and you never came to find us!_ Yuri yelled in her head and Alex replied sweetly

_Right back at ya. _she said surprising Yuri. He started to say somethingbut Alex shushed him and entered the rooms.

"Alex, come in, please make yourself at home." Ginny said and Alex gasped as she got her first glimps of her new mother. Alex gasped. Her adopted mother was beautiful. She had flaming hair, brown eyes, and was just striking.

"Hey sis... Wow." Yuri said as he got his first glimps of Alex's new family. Alex hoped that he wasn't jealous, he probably lived with a family like she had had. But her new family was very cool. The oldest kid who she assumed to be James came up and said

"Hi I'm James, the one with green eyes is Albus, and Lily's the girl. You've met dad." James said introducing his family. Alex was getting a teary, she had a family that would care for her and she was extremely happy. She started to get to know them all to pass the time...

"Hey Sophie come and meet your older sister Alex!" Yuri called to Sophie and at a long last Alex's real family was reunited. Alex ran directly at the pillar between platform 11 and 12 and gasped as she saw a sight that would remain with her for the rest of her life. There were students waving goodbye to their parents and she led Harry, Sophie, and Yuri to a unoccupied compartment. Yuri and Harry stuck up a conversation while Alex and Sophie dug into their trunks andpulled out Hogwarts a History. They had started reading this awhile back and were just finishing the last page when the compartment door swung open and a boy walked in.

"Umm I couldn't find another compartment were they'd let me in couloutsource guys" the boy got that far before Alex nodded her head pointing at the seat beside her. The boy muttered his thanks and sat down while Alex put her book away. "The names Soloman." The boy said.

"I'm Alex"

"Harry"

"Yuri"

"Sophie" the group said introducing themselves.

"It's true then... The Flamels are on the train, I personally don't care if your famouse. I always judge by how people act now by there fame." Soloman said, immidieatly earning Alex's respect.

"I never expected you to Sol, I actually like people like that." Alex repliedblushing slightly. "You don't mind if I call you Sol do you?" Alex asked and Soloman shook his head.

"Well thanks guys sanckcarts here." Sol said and Alex lept up and grabbed some Every flavored beans, chocolate frogs, and Licorish wands. She paired the man and sat down to eat handing Sol a bag of beans and wands. "Carful Alex," Sol said "when they say every flavored, they mean it." Alex nodded and finished the whole bag without disgusting flavore appearing. _I'm so lucky. _She thought as she say Sol gag for the fourth time in a row.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked conserned.

"Yeah" Sol replied opening a frog. "Yes!" Sol exclaimed "I got Harry Potter!" Alex congratulated him noticing that it was a super rare card.

...

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minuted please put on your robes and get ready for departure leave your belongings onboad, hey will be brought to our room when you're sorted into your houses." The announcer called causing every one to start changing. Alex got ready to depart and she sat down bursting with excitement. She was here.


	6. The sorting hat

Hello guys third chapter and to all those who have loyaly stayed with me, Please oh please help me by reviewing I still need two more close friends and an enemy or 2 for Alex and I will take the quickest and best names. So review.

As Alex stepped off the train she gasped. The beauty of the castle was every eminent. She understood why the uniform required fur cloaks and robes. It. Was freezing. Stellar cried a high musical note and shivered. _So I guess Ho-oh's still feel the cold. _She'd thought as a man called for the first years to follow him. She got in a boat with Sol, Yuri, and Sophie and noticed Harry was gone. _Well, I'l. Find out what he teaches later. _She concluded.

After they crossed the lake, they docked at a pier under the castle and the man had them follow them to the door were he knocked on the giant oak doors. They swung open to admit them and a woman greeted them intruducing herself as Proffesor Gracia. She took them outside of the main hall and started a speech.

"the sorting cerimony will start shortly. While you are here your house will be like your family. Good behavior and other things will earn your house points while bad behavior will lose your house point. There are four houses. Phoenixis, Wolffang, Hufflepuff, and Slytheren. Each house has a noble history..." Alex's attention wondered elswere. She was indifferent to which house she was as long as it was with her Brother and Sister. She was just starting to ask Stellar what treat she wanted when the great doors opened and Stellar dove deaper into Alex's cloak.

Alex stared at the great hall with awe. Even reading about it and seeing pictures of it had not prepared her for its beauty. The night sky dominated the ceiling. Bewitched candles floated lighting the hall in flickering candlelight. Shgo continued to stare in awe untill she noticed Sol's name being callec

"PHOENIXIS" The hat ontop of Sol's head called and the crowd burst out cheering.

"Alex Lily Flamel" Proffesser Gracia called, and Alex stepped forward placing the hat on her head. The crowd was silent

_Hmm, your a powerful witch, but you're loyal, heck you've got qualities of all the houses but were to put you in..._ the hat thought.

_Phoenixis please._ Alex thought.

"PHOENIXIS!" The app announced, and Alex silently thanked the hat and stroked Stellar. There was a great cheer from the Phoenixis table.

"We got Flamel, we got Flamel." the Phoenixis table chanted. The chant grew louder as Yuri and Sophie joined Phoenixis. Alex greeted them and they muttered their thanks.

As Dumbledore ranted about the 4th floorbeing banned unless you wanted to die a horrible death, Alex petted Stellar and muttered encouragement as Fawkes left Harry's shoulder and perched on Alex's, begging to be petted. Alex complied and petted both of them. Sol was muttering about the long speach and how hungry he was when Dumbldore proclaimed, "Let the feast begin..."

Alex only ate allitle before wanting to go to sleep when Harry tapped her on the shoulder and led her to his room which had a second room for her. She let Stellar out of her cloak and saw her trunk in the room and undressed pulling her pajamas on.

She went to sleep dreaming about how much fun school would be.

...

Okay for those who are wondering Harry is the DADA Proffeser and his children will be going to the American Hogwarts when I reach my extras book. So review my last chapter for today will update tommorow.


	7. The First Day part 1

Hello Guys sorry for the late update. I've been dying to write the next chapter, however I've been very busy with school so enjoy

...

As Alex woke up from the great dream she had been having, she immideatly realized it was already passed the freetime she would get in the morning. So she sighed it off and headed down to have breakfast.

Alex, sighed for the 3ed time in the past 10 minutes. History of magic was certainly the most boring subject at school. _Don't judge yet, you still have 6 more lessons to go after this. _She mentally scolded herself as the bell sounded finally signalling the end of the period. Alex headed down to the ground floor for potions, sighing mentally again about how boring school was compared to what she had imagined it would be. _Alex, you can't have everything. _Yuri scolded through their telepathic link.

_I know Yuri. _Alex Replied and joined her brother in the classroom beside Sophie. Alex soon found out that this was going to be one of her favorite classes as it was something she was always good at, which was making things. However Yuri was struggling with his group while Sophie was mentally sighing about it being too easy.

_Yuri, think about it as creating something that could one day, save your life. That should motivate you enough. _Sophie said, while Alex laughed mentally. _Not funny sis__. _Yuri replied as he mentally sighed at the same time. _concentrate. _Alex told everyone and got back to her work, finishing her shrinking potion.

"Very good job Alex, but next time try to not get so ahead of the rest of the class and their obviouse inabiity to keep up with your skills at potions" Proffeser Malfoy stated, and Alex nodded, blushing slightly at the complement. "Class dismissed" Malfoy said, and the class scrambled to get out of the class.

"We have DADA next Alex, you ready" Soloman said, and Alex nodded replying,

"More ready than you'll ever be Sol." She teased running for the 4th floor were the DADA room was.

...

"Today we will be learning about basic dueling/defending techniques. During the school year there will be 4 house dueling teams, and as the DADA teacher, I have the responsibility of teaching you all the things you'll need to know for the tryouts. If you want a more indepth description of this see me after class." Harry said as Alex listened intently to her Father/Godfather. She had already master the technique of 3 dueling/defence spells which were; Glacious uno, Protego, and Petrifis Totalis uno. She was intrested in joining the team as it would be a way to practice, and eventually be the difference of beating Arthas.

"I want to volunteers that at least know 3 spells to come up and fight." Harry said and Alex's hand shot up along with a girl who's name she didn't know. "Alex and Victoire come up here." Harry said drawling ohh's from the class that Alex was coming up aswell as Victoire, which Alex didn't understand.

_Victoire is Harry's niece, I know cause I looked up Harry's family line. _Sophie told Alex who nodded and got her wand out.

"Begin" Harry said and Alex immediatly reacted by shouting,

"Protego!"

"Incendio Duo!" Victoire cried and the 2nd class spell collided with Alex's shield which flickered but held. Alex dropped the shield and cried,

"Petrific Totalis Uno!" Victoire was just to late to put up her shield and Alex quickly took avantage of that and calmly said, "Glacious Uno" a jet of white light shot from her wand and created a cage of ice around the petrified Victoire and shattered, causing Victoire to fly back, with small cuts on her robes.

Alex bowed to Victoire and got back to her seat were Yuri and Sophie stood shellshocked along with the rest of the class except for Harry who was just clapping. "Great match Victoire, you were great. If my Petrifieing spell hadn't hit you, you would of whopped me." Alex said honestly, and Victoire nodded, still amazed that Alex had mastered the Glacious spell at such a young age.

The rest of the class was spent learning 2 spells, both which alex quickly mastered. Expelliarmous and Flippendio Duo, though the rest of the class except for Victoire only mastered the Uno form. Everyone was sweating profusely before Harry finnaly said, "Class dismissed. Enjoy your lunch." Every one except Victoire and Alex left.

"Uncle, I want to join the Phoenixis dueling team, and I think Alex wants to as well, when are the tryouts?" Victoire asked and Harry gave them a sheet of paper, which read,

Phoenixis Dueling team

Tryouts at

Free period after lunch

Please use your lunchtime to go to the libriary and order these books

Advanced DADA For Begginers

Dueling For Begginers

Advanced Dueling For Begginers

Study these books after you get them

Meet at the Quiditch Field

Sighned

Teddy Lupin.

Okay guys I kinda left you on a cliff hanger there but yes after 2 years at Hogwarts England, Teddy has transfered to Hogwarts America and is part of the reason I left the sorting cerimony to Alex thinking so that she would miss it. Also do you want Teddy to be Alex's love intrest or Sol Review


	8. The First Day part 2

Okay guys second part of the first day, there will be a third now for each of the eventual golden trio's Arsonal

Alex "Sky" Flamel

Defencive: Protego, Shieldus Totalus Uno

Offencive : Glacious Uno, Flippendo Duo, and Diffendo

Tactical : Petrifis Totalis Uno, Fumos, Expelliarmus, and Termillouse

Teddy Lupin

CLASSIFIED

Victoire Weasly

Defencive: Protego Shieldus Totalus Duo

Offencive: Incendio Duo, Vermilliouse Uno, Flippendo Duo, and Wingardiom Leviousa

Now on with the story (sorry for the too much info

...

Alex rushed to the library along with Victoire to order the books and then rushed to study the spell she had been longing to, Diffendo. Just when she mastered it the bell rang and she and her friend rushed to the quidditch field to try out.

"I can't believe Teddy is going to be the leader, he's Harry's godson you know, and." Victoire said and added with a downcast face "A werewolf." Alex looked sympathetically at Victoire and immediatly filed down in her mind to try and make a cure, or a potion that let's the werewolf retain it's human Contiosness when it transformes.

"I'll try to make a cure Victoire." Alex said confedently, and Victoire murrmured her thanks, as the burst out into the quidditch field were they found a bunch of 3-6th years waiting to try out for the Dueling team spots open or for members who needed to renew their membership. At the same time, Yuri was trying out for the seeker possition in the quidditch tryout at the South quidditch field.

"Okay people split into years, we'll test the first years first." The person who Alex assumed to be Teddy said, as Alex and Victoire stepped forward. "Is that all the first years trying out? The nationals are this year." Teddy sighed and said. "Victoire do you want Alex to be your second or do you want to be Alex's second for the tryouts."

"I want Alex to be my second cause I know she's good but she still needs practice." Victoire replied. Alex nodded acknowledging that that was her wish as well.

"Okay then Victoire, your gona duel Greg and Jim. Begin"

Victoire took a leaf out of Alex's Book and cried "Protego" just intime to stop the Vermillouse Tria spell that was coming at her though her shield flickered and died. Victoire retaiated with her Incedio Duo which was blocked by a Shieldus Totalus Tria. Then she was knocked out of the ring by a Bombarda spell.

Alex lept in and immediatly cast a Fumos spell, which caused the field to become cloudy. She then cast a Thermilliouse spell on herself which caused her to have thermal vision. She then sighted and cast a Glacious Uno Spell at Greg which caused him to recieve multiple cuts and flung him out of the ring. She then felt her Tactical combo were off and Jim jumped in with a Flippendo Tria spell which caused Alex to be thrown.

Time slowed down, Alex cast a Diffendo spell at Jim which caused him to fly out of the ring one Millisecond faster than her and then her world went black...


	9. The First Day Part 3

Okay so how long has Alex been out? is she alive. well If i don't get a review on if Alex should like sol or teddy by tommorow im gona choose myself so enjoy

(eachtime the arsinal changes i will list it here)

...

Alex's eye's fluttered open in a nice comfortable bed with a quarter moon outside. Teddy and Victoire were standing beside her bed and she asked. "How long have I been out?" it came out more softly that she ment it to and she blushed slightly. Victoire replied,

"About 11 hours max" Sol's here too, got knocked out by a bulger which struck him on the head during tryouts. He and your brother both made the team."

"You and Victoire also made the team." Teddy said, "Jim's still in the hospital wing from the Eat slugs jinx your sister used. Don't want to get in her way." Teddy continued.

"So, what did I miss in lessons Victoire?" Alex asked, Victoire gave her a parchment of her notes. Alex nodded and started to study the notes that Victoire gave her not noticing that Teddy had somthing behind his back."

"Hey, Alex I have something for you from GodFather, he said to give it to you and that it should help you with your dueling." He said blushing slightly. Alex immediatly suspected it was from Teddy and that he liked her. She blushed slightly at that thought. She then replied

"Thanks Teddy tell Dad I said thanks." And she got to work studying her charms, Transfigureation, and Ancient Runes classes.

...

After 1 hour of copying down notes in her own words, Alex was released from the hospital wing and headed to the Phoenixis common room to get some shut eye.

When she got there she relized that Stellar wasn't a good name for her Silver Ho-oh. She therefor thought for another hour before she came up with a name that she and Zelda agreeded on. Then she went to sleep preparing for a new day.


	10. Birthdays

Okay guys, Alex's birthday! also she and the trio have learned 2 new spells each this is also the first day of the House dueling compitisions, Quiditch will be in this chapter too. NOW FOR THE ARSINALS

...

Alex "Skye" Flamel

Defensive: Protego, Sheildus Toltalus Duo, Shieldus Maximus Tria

Offensive: Glacious Tria, Glacious Totalus Duo, Incendeo Duo, Flippendo Tria, Wingardium, Diffendo, Bombarda

Tactical: Petrifis Totalis Tria, Fumos, Thermillous, Expelliarmus, Luminos

...

Victoire Weasly

Defensive: Protego, Shieldus Toltalus Tria, Sheildus Maximus Tria

Offensive: Bombarda, Vermillous Tria, Incedio Tria, Diffendo, Flippendo Tria, Wingardum Leviousa, Glacious Duo

...

Teddy Lupin

CLASSIFIED

...

Alex sighed. Today was her birthday and she had the best reward ever. Being in the lineups for the tornament against Slytheren. She was looking forward to cream the person who she happened to be against. Her second was a third year named Aeragon. He was extreamly good and his nickname was "Frost" this was because he was their best winter related spell expert. His signiture move was Glacious Maximus Tria, the most powerful move in the Ice arsinal other that Glacious Divinious, which Alex was learning. So here she was standing face to face with... Dark. The best hexer in the whole school. But Alex was holding out fine against him casting the third Sheildus Maximus Tria in the match, she retaliated with her Glacious Totalus Duo, causing him the freeze in spot in a beautiful ice crystal. She then cast a bombarda spell at him and finished him with a Flippendo Tria.

"And the crowd goes wild as Skye throws Dark out of the ring his second jumps in only to be knocked right back out by a Diffendo. What display of power, 200 Points to Phoenixis!" James Bond Announced as the crowd did go wild. Alex's Dueling name was "Skye" She earned this when she was knocked out by the Flippendo Tria spell. Her house eventually creamed Slytheren, Mostly because Teddy and Victoire creamed the Slytherens without their seconds. The house returned to party and then remebered about Alex's birthday and sent their parents letters asking for presents for her.

...

"Sol saves another goal. Will the Slytheren house suffer another defeat for the Second day in the row from the Phoenixis house... Wait YURI SEE'S THE SNITCH ITS ALL OVER HE CAUGHT IT 500 POINTS PHOENIXIS 0 POINTS SLYTHEREN. THE CROWD GOES WILD!" James said and Alex cheered for her brother. She was extreamly happy that her brother had whopped slytheren as they had become increasingly annoying though not as much as the Wolfang house who had won the house cup for the past 20 years. They wern't even at the scrimadges and Alex was becoming increasingly annoyed with them. She could tell that her brother and sister were thinkng the same and told them how great they had been. They replied by going to the common room and setting down presents.

...

"A Hungrian Horntail Cloak! You shouldn't have Yuri!" Alex said amazed that her brother had gotten her the best Dueling cloak currently in the world. Her sister had gotten her boots and gloves. Teddy had gotten her a magical artifact called The stone of runes. And Victoire had gotten her a hat and a belt. She now had a compleat set of Hungrian Horntail Dueling cloaths. Now she was compleatly ready to beat the crap out of The Wolfang house in easter.

...

"The stone of Runes has been bought and given to Alex, my lord." The Ancient runes Proffeser told Arthas.

"Good" He said "You must get it from her at all cost That is all"


	11. Another Normal Day

Hello guys I'm back. I finally got a review, Favorite, and a follow. All in one go to! Thank YOU. I won't mention your name here unless you want me to so on with the story.

...

Alex shot up from her bed grabbed her wand, getting into a defensive stance. Though there was no need as the nightmare had just been, a nightmare. _That's the third time this week that I've had that dream. _She thought, broadcasting it to her siblings by accident. _Shut up Alex, It's like, 2:30 in the morning, go back to sleep. _Sophie thought, however Alex could feel that for some reason Yuri was just as confused as she was. _Had the same dream Alex, you think it means anything? _He said, causing Alex to think for a little before replying. _In the morning Yuri, Go back to sleep for now. _Her siblings were happy to comply.

...

"Alex wake up, time for potions." Victoire said as Alex's eyes opened. She deftly nodded, got dressed and rushed towards the potions room thinking, _Proffeser Malfoy is exactly what I need to wake up. _She turned out to be right as she was brewing a potion 30 minutes later with more concentration than she normally applied to potions. That was because they were making a sleeping Draught. She wanted to take it to her room and take it as soon as she had finished all her work for the day and have a night with no dream interrupting her sleep right before the second tournament match of the season. They had just recived news that the all stars of all of Hogwarts america would be participating in the International youth dueling team. If they made it they would get to have the tracer spell on them temporarily removed so they could cast magic over the summer.

"Alright class pack up you'll be going to whatever you have next, enjoy your winter break!" Malfoy said, and Alex remembered that they wouldn't have a potions class for the rest of the term. Then she remembered that she had to ask Mr. Malfoy something.

"Excuse me Proffeser but could I have a moment of your time?" She asked and Malfoy complied motioning her up to him.

"Yes Alex, what is it?" Proffesser Malfoy asked, with a confuesed face. Alex Replied,

"Mister Malfoy, can I please use the potion ingrediants to try and make a cure for being a werewolf? Please?" Alex said the last part with sparkling eyes and the saddest face she could muster.

"Sure Alex, though the face was unnecessary, it certainly was cute." He replied giveing her the keys to the cabnit. "Though please don't use all of it." He said in an after note.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy." Alex said and swiftly ran out of the class to Charms.

...

Alex was getting anctiose for the DADA class, transfigeration had been boring, as always because she was good at it, and in charms, she had earned Phoenixis 75 points for doing a snowing charm in the classroom out of boredom, which she had learned in the latest book she had borrowed from the library. _Finally, Runes is over, now for DADA. _Alex thought, and rushed out of the class to DADA, bumping into Teddy on the way.

"Sorry Teddy." She said blushing slightly, when she bent down to help Teddy get his books, she saw them fly towrdes him. He mumbled a No Problem to her and rushed off to his class.

...

"Today, we will be learning the basics of the Patronus charm, though you shouldn't expect to get it on your first try, The incarnation is "_Expecto Patrolnum"_ And try to think of your happiest thought."Harry said and the class immediatly got up and started chanting. When Alex thought of the happiest thing in her she thought of her friends faces, her siblings faces. And most of all she thought of her Adopted family, mostly James. She then chanted,

"Expecto Patrolnum" And a Fox looking creature with Nine tails lept out of her wand, and danced around the room, causing everyone to glance around the room in awe.

"100 points to Phoenixis for an excelent patronus and for a mythical creature. Excelent Alex Class Dismissed" Harry said, causing Alex to blush, though she couldn't help but to be a little proud of herself. As she left she began to metally prepare herself for the Duels she was going to experiance tommorow.

...

Okay guy for those who are wondering what Alex's Patronus is it is a Ninetails from Pokemon. Couldn't resist the temptation sorry. If you want Alex or any one in this series to be an Anigmus review or PM me (though Alex WILL be an anigmus in the 4th year.) if you want it earlier or later tell me bye!


	12. Epic Battle 1

Hello and welcome to the 9/11 special. I'm your host Alexdlegend I'm gona tell you the first epic battle ENJOY (note Alex Learned the patrolnus)

...

Alex was getting ready for war, or so to speak. This dueling tornament was not a 1 VS 1, it was an 8 VS 8 Squad engagment. She quickly put on her Hungrian Horntail equipment, and just for the fun of it, put a fun charm that she learned to paint her face with war paint. She then joined the team as the gawked at her, mostly becuase of the equipment she wore.

"Alright, were having squad engagment so, firsts, take your seconds and group with 3 other dueling pairs, that is all." Teddy said, not doing such a good job with the encuraging the troops part of the pre-engagment speach. Alex immediatly pared up with Victoire, Teddy, and another pair. She then said to Teddy,

"Ready for orders Captain." While she silently waved her wand behind her back, wispering the charm to paint warpaint on everyone's faces. She tried to hold back giggling, however the temptation was to great, and after 1 minute, she was on the floor crying with laughter. When at last she calmed down, she handed them a mirror, and then they too were on the floor, crying from laughter.

...

"Stupify!" A Hufflepuff student said, while Alex deftly raised a Protego spell and reflected the stunning spell, not even breaking a sweat. She retaliated on a dueling pair lock in combat with Victoire, who's second was being dragged of, while James announced a Casualty to Phoenixis.

"Bombarda!" Alex yelled, making a controlled explosion that threw the pair right before they cast the exact same spell at Victoire. Victoire nodded her thanks and lept back into combat, wandlocking with a 6th year. Alex was thrown of her feet by a well placed mine spell as she tried and failed to get to Victoire to help her, who was blown off her feet and landed in the middle of the "Battlefield".

"Glacius Maximus Tria!" A 7th year Hufflepuff cried, freezing Alex in place, who retaliated with her own Glaciaus Maximus Duo, however, causing it to shatter once it had fully formed, knocking out the 7th year. She then struggled to get free for a full minute before Teddy came long dueling a 7th Year, who seemed like he had the upper hand.

"Diffendo!" Teddy chanted, severing the icy tomb off of Alex. She nodded her thanks and cast a Glacious Tria at him, though it was stopped by a shieldus Totalus. They duelled for about an hour, and when they were drenched in sweat, Alex finally broke through the boy's defences with a Diffendo, following up with a Petrifis Totalus Tria, then finishing it with a persice Flippendo Tria.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD AS LEE LIGHT FLIES OUT OF THE BATTLE FIELD ALREADY UNCONCIOUSE, PHOENIXIS WINS!" James cried, and was drowned out by the roar of the happy/angry crowd.

...

Alex went to bed thinking about what an truely challenging duel she had been through, She finally collapsed around midnight, unknow to her someone was watching.

...

AND FIN NOW REVIEW SO I CAN ACTUALLY TAKE ADVICE, I DON'T WANA HAVE TO IMPERIO YOU

BYE


	13. Christmas Break: The Moon Potion

Hello guys enjoy

...

Alex growled in frustration as the potion exploded in her face for the second time in the day. She had just worked out the first quarter of the potion and added a small drop of werewolf blood when it had exploded. She was getting quite annoyed as the potion required to simmer for about thirty minutes about every other step. Also there was a unique tool required to prepare the ingredeants and it took about forever and some more to finish preparing them. Alex sighed and started again...

...

Earlier in the morning, Alex had spent an hour coxing Zelda to give her phoenix tears, another 30 minutes spent getting Teddy to give her some blood. Then it had taken her 1 hour 25 minutes exactly to work up the courage to take some of her blood. Then she had taken the rest of the morning perfecting the 1st quarter of the potion. She sighed, figuring that it would take until after lunch to be able to add what she hoped was the right ingredient, crushed bozer. She headed down to lunch with her face in a book...

...

"Okay Alex, DON'T FAIL this or I'll have to start tomorrow." Alex told her self, shutting her eyes and flinching back as she dropped the boezor in, though thankfully the potion didn't explode in her face. She decided that she should add the next ingredient, which was her blood. So she took a test tube from the freezer, heated it and added it to the silver potion. Again it didn't explode so she added the phoenix blood, then the werewolf blood. It didn't explode.

Alex cried with joy as the potion simmered and produced the color she was aiming for. She then went to prepare the rest of the ingredients, hoping she had them in the right order as she started cutting adding and subtracting ingredients to the wolfsbane potion that had to be added in the third quarter. She started mumbling to her self the ingredients required to make the potion and the instruction on how to make it so she could re-produce the exact results.

...

As Alex wrote down the last step up to were she had stopped her wand started shaking in her pocket. She checked her watch. 2:30. Exactly 1hour after she had left it to simmer. She rushed to the potion and found its lid bouncing around. As she put a glacious spell on the potion to cool it down. She thought of two things. First, That the potion had frozen and had turned to what she knew what was supposed to be exactly what she was hoping for when she added the wolfbain potion. Then she knew that the potion would be required to be frozen at a Glacious uno spell. She then wrote it down and added the ingredients to the Moon potion. _That's what I'll call it. _She thought as she added the final ingredient of the potion. She then set the potion on the window and put it in the window that would absorb all the moonlight of the full moon tonight.

...

Alex woke up in the last moments of night were the moon was setting with the potion having absorbed all the moonlight, she again started the fire, and prepared to fail.

...

"Teddy, back the heck off, and please don't breath into the potion, I know your exxcited but I need to drop the tear at the Exact time I state tell me when your wand vibrates" Alex told/yelled at Teddy, who just whimpered and backed off nodding that he had got his job.

"NOW" He said, and Alex dropped the tear, and dived under cover. The potion stayed as it was however a moon like smoke was coming off it. Alex jumped in joy and jotted down the instructions and mailed it to proffeser malfoy so he could run a computer simulation. She then hugged Teddy, realized what she was doing, blushed, backed off, and mumbled an apology. Teddy on the other had, blushed in shock and he too mumbled an apology, however for a different reason.

...

AND CUT. I AM EVIL I AM GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING TILL YOU BEG ME TO CONTINUE. Just kidding expect another upload in about 1-2 hours. BYE


End file.
